


【SuperZam&BruceDick&OllieRoy】童話劇場

by bayholy0619



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, Green Arrow (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: CP would mention in chapter topic, Independence chapters, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619
Relationships: Billy Batson/Clark Kent, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Roy Harper/Oliver Queen
Kudos: 4





	1. 【SuperZam】睡美人

從前有一個小國，國家雖沒鄰近的大，倒是有一對心大的國王和滿有愛心的王后，他們膝下無兒因此收養了許多孩子來。當中最後收養的是一名叫Billy的孩子。國王為了慶祝自己又收養了一名孩子，邀來了眾仙子來為他下祝福，但有一個仙子因討厭Billy，下了誓言表示到了Billy14歲的時候就會被一個足球踢中，然後就陷入沉睡直到永遠。國王對此感到擔憂，幸好的是最後的仙子默默地再許下祝福，讓Billy陷入沉睡同時會有一位身穿藍衣、紅披風的王子來救他。只要輕輕落下一吻，Billy便可以在沉睡中醒來，繼續他的生活。

於是Billy就和其他同樣被收養的孩子一起成長，國王是個心大的人，其實他也不太相信這種詛咒，那些仙子也只是形式般的存在，因此他並沒有阻止Billy接近一切男孩該接觸的東西。而今天正是男孩的14歲生日，他正在庭院外和他的好兄弟踢足球。

“Freddy!Pass!”  
“Billy!”

在Freddy用力過猛的前提下，Billy真的臉中足球，詛咒同時生效，Billy陷入永遠的沉睡。國王這才意識到Billy和那個仙子的詛咒是真的，因此全國上下都為此震驚。他們把Billy放在他最愛的Superman玩具身邊，等待那位來迎救他的王子來救他。

Clark Kent，大都會國的鄉鎮男孩，但另一個不為人知的身份是Superman，而他很早之前便聽聞隔壁福西特國有一名王子受詛咒了。他聽說是一個名為Billy的男孩，而他很久前已和這男孩私定終身過。只是他們都沒公開，並且一直耐心等待Billy18歲生日那天就直接跟國王求婚。

所以當他聽見Billy陷入沉睡後，他倒是負上了一切的責任般往福西特國前進。他穿上了自己標誌性的衣著，他相信當國王見到自己是Superman後至少不會把自己趕出去。

他跑到了Billy的房間，看到有人躺在那，邊上放著他最喜歡的Superman玩具。就在Clark要親下那個床上之人時，他被一道相當大的氣力扯開，讓他感受到難得的天旋地轉感。

“出軌了?”  
“沒有，我只愛你。”  
“但你親別人!”  
“我以為是你!”

眼前人本該躺在床上，但他精神飽滿的在自己面前活奔亂跳的，惡作劇笑容仍舊那麼可愛。Clark一下子把男孩抬起，輕鬆得像舉起一個人型娃娃一樣。男孩張開懷抱抱緊自己男友，他的王子。

“為什麼?”  
“沙贊法師讓我起來作事，別丟他法師之名，我要告他濫用童工。”  
“你沒事就好。”  
“但你剛剛還想親別人。”

Clark輕笑，他都沒勝過，說到一半就自動投降了。他翻開被子，倒是看傻眼了。床上躺著的倒真的是黑髮，但這和少年好像拉不上關係阿……

“為什麼是Adam?”  
“他只是剛好經過，我就讓他在這先睡著。”  
“所以你計算我?”

Billy不回應只笑，Clark倒已經不想理會事實到底是什麼。他把Billy抱出窗外，帶著他在天上飛、與鳥兒共舞，從此睡美人與王子過著快樂的生活。

“話說這故事好像哪裡怪怪的。”為什麼明明知道睡美人是男的還找來一個王子?  
“那仙子是Mary他們，他們都只會找這玩意來耍我。”  
“哦……是Mary他們阿。”

回頭請他們來大都會玩吧……

後記:  
Adam: 靠...就沒人關心下我嗎?


	2. 【BruceDick】睡美人

從前有一個哥譚國，他的國王是名為Bruce Wayne的男人。他有3個養子1個親子，因為後繼無憂了加上Bruce Wayne總是行為不檢點，因此大家都不太在意他那天星般多的緋聞。但其實大家都知道Bruce所愛的只有一人，那就是他的大養子Dick Grayson。當他聽到自己的大養子兼戀人受到了一堆怪叔叔(?)的喜愛之餘還中了其中一人的詛咒，立時緊張到一個點差點要把人關在高塔上不讓Dick出門。但Dick天生愛自由，跟Bruce吵過好幾次後，Bruce只容許他在哥譚城堡內行動，直到危機解除後才可以繼續在哥譚國中當他的夜空中飛鳥。取而代之，Dick生了他一個星期氣。

但一切都是為了Dick的安全，就算再專制的行動，Bruce還是作得出來。

“我們很無聊阿。”  
“不，準確點來說只有你無聊。”Damian被拜托要看著他的大哥。  
“你們可好，現在只有我不能出走!我要吃蛋糕!我要去看馬戲，我要……!”  
“省點氣吧，Grayson。你知道父親不讓你出去。”  
“到底在怕什麼!不就一句喪鐘的話嘛!我又不會跟他走，也不會……”愛上他，就算他用任何手段，心中的位置都不會有他。  
“只要過完這個月就沒事了。”

喪鐘好久前說過會在Dick二十歲時會回來找他，而Bruce一直對此耿耿於懷。特別是Dick二十歲生日時，他真的以為會像睡美人故事的一樣，在生日的時候會出現一台衣車或一個喪鐘，在他身邊帶走Dick。這不可以，絕對不可以。因此到了Dick二十那天起，Bruce就特別緊張，還限制了他不准離開城堡，在Dick大力抗議後才牽強答應他的行動範圍由城堡擴大至整個哥譚城，但不准接近任何大叔，就算是Clark也不可以!當然，如果是在Bruce也在場的話，牽強還是可以的。

但事情該來的還是來了，Bruce聽到一個天大的消息，聽到他的兒子突然被插針倒下了，也因這樣而一睡不起。Bruce馬上趕到床邊，大家都很擔心的看著床上的人，為免再有其他人想加害王子，因此放下了床兩則的簾幕，只隱約的看到黑髮。Bruce自責地跪在床邊，他看著Jason﹑Tim和Damian也站在床邊，這也印證了床上的人正正就是Dick Grayson，他的最愛。

“到底是怎麼回事?”  
“我們深信是Dick偷出門買麥片時作成的。” Tim回應。  
“讓他有機可乘了。”  
“我們沒找到喪鐘，而Dick一直躺在那。”  
“會找到的，一定會的。讓我們獨個兒待一下。”

其他人默默的離去，只剩下Bruce和躺在床上閉緊雙目的Dick。Bruce輕輕親上Dick的唇，要是可以像童話故事一樣就好了，只親一下，公主就醒過來了。但沒有，Dick沒有醒來。

“抱歉，Dick。”  
“那你還會罵他嗎?”  
“我會努力的。”  
“要多點說愛他阿。”  
“我一直都愛他。”  
“還有他想吃麥片時要幫忙擋著Alfred。”  
“我……Dick，這不好玩。”

Bruce抬頭看著躺在床上偷笑的Dick，他手撐著自己上半身背朝天的看著自己，彷彿剛剛的“睡美人”只是幻覺。

“那我繼續睡好了。”  
“這可不行。”

Bruce跳到Dick的床上，居高臨下的看著他。

“我不會親一個不會起床的人。”  
“但剛剛你才親完?”  
“你已經醒了，而這一點也不好玩。”  
“我沒睡過，喪鐘被我擊退了。”  
“別一個人面對。”  
“我可以的。”  
“我知道，但我還是……”

Dick輕輕親上Bruce，他知道，他總是知道。眼前的男人其實多麼溫柔，眼前的男人其實真的可以表現得很著緊身邊的人，只是他不會表達而已。

“那我們再睡一下。” 掀起被子鑽進去。  
“慢著，睡就睡脫什麼衣服Bruce!”  
“我知道你喜歡裸睡。”

起居室的三人各自吃著自己份的小甜餅。他們猜，下次見到大哥起來應該要明天中午之餘還伴隨著腰屁股腿酸痛。


	3. 【SuperZam&BruceDick&OllieRoy】河神傳說

從前有一條河，河裡有一個河神，他為人友善，喜歡幫人。要是有什麼人掉東西進去了，他也會幫忙為那人拾回掉落的東西，但前提是你必須誠實作答他一個問題。這是很久前的事了，傳聞有一個伐木工掉了個斧頭進河，河神Authur幫他拾了那把斧。

“你掉的到底是這把金斧還是銀斧?”

伐木工誠實作答，於是Authur就把那把鐵斧還他之餘還把手上的金銀斧都給他了。

之後又有人掉東西來，但這次剛好打中Authur的頭上了。Authur很清楚到底是誰，但他還是問了下到底新來的伐木工掉的是哪把斧，好讓他確保自己並沒錯怪任何人之餘，也能顯出他是那麼公平的一個河神。可惜那個人的斧不單重死了，掉到頭上會起包之餘，他本人也並不是什麼可信之人，於是Authur一氣之下把人趕走，連原本那把斧也不還他了。他就是這麼大喜大怒又公私分明的人，沒錯。

至於為什麼之後這故事會成了女神，Authur一點也不在意。他繼續過他的生活，有空和魚游泳，偶然去海邊那頭找別的同族聊個天。他還挺盡責的，至少也沒多少人有意見。

直到有一次。

“Diana，請你幫幫我。”  
“Authur，怎麼了?”

亞馬遜人Diana，除此之外還有外星人Clark﹑哥譚國王Bruce﹑神箭手Oliver，他們都是Authur的好朋友。

“這件事只有你可以幫我。”  
“你先說到底是怎麼回事，我能幫的一定會幫。”  
“我要離開河一陣子，你能替我看著河嗎?”  
“那當然是沒問題，但你要去哪?是很危險的地方嗎?”  
“我想和Mera去一下旅行。”  
“……”

於是目送著帶了一身傷但表情美滿的Authur離去，Diana對那些傷一點也不愧疚之餘還想再揍幾拳。但他還是答應下來了，因此也只能待在這裡當一個名副其實的女神了。過了數天，Diana發現河神還挺無聊的，特別是他不會和河中的魚溝通之餘也不會命令牠們，這讓Diana的生活更顯乏味。於是他找來了別的朋友，朋友的煩惱當然要分擔你說是不是?

“就是這樣了，男孩們。”  
“我倒是沒差，畢竟我最近也沒事作。”Oliver臉上帶著傷，大概又被誰打了。  
“那倒是小事，我可以幫忙幾天。”Clark永遠都是大家的好伙伴。  
“那是Authur的責任，接下來也是你的責任，我不……”Bruce黑著臉想要離去，但被Diana綁起帶走了。

這種事不能沒了Bruce，因為Diana很期待他們穿上Authur河神服的樣子。

“那麼我先來示範一下。”

話沒說完，他們便聽見有東西掉進河裡的聲音。

“重點是，盡責。來，給我在後面打個光。”

Diana穿著Authur放下的金色鱗片長袍，Clark很努力的為他打背光，讓他看下去比較有威嚴一點。

“請問你掉的是這台金手機還是……Steve?”  
“Diana?為什麼你會在這?”  
“我的朋友叫我來頂班。”  
“那……當河女神?”  
“很奇怪嗎?”  
“不，你穿什麼都好看。”  
“哦Steve!這是你的手機，還有金和銀的都給你。”

Diana開心地跟著Steve走，甩下身後的朋友們。說好的盡責呢?

因此Diana穿著制服離去了，因此其餘三人根本沒制服，只好各自穿回自己的英雄服裝。先來的是Clark，畢竟Bruce看下去很不情願之餘，Oliver臉上的拳印還紅紅的，看起來還挺可憐的樣子。Clark穿上了Superman的制服，還順便清理一下河底的污物，把藏在河床底的垃圾都清理一下。偶然遇到有人掉了東西到河裡，Superman河神就會顯現，測試一下他們是否誠實同時也會適當的幫助或責罰他們，成為了那段時間最公平同時也最溫柔的河神。他不單會把東西還你，還會聽你的煩惱，要是有朋友或情侶在河邊吵架他也會出門勸架，是一位很得人心的河神。

聽到了小男孩摔倒的吃痛聲，隨即是某物掉到河水的聲音，他知道是時候讓河神出場了。承受著Bruce不情願兼嫌棄的樣子為他打開燈光，是時候讓Superman河神出埸了。

小男孩有點不捨的看著河，他或許在考慮到底要不要下去拾回他剛掉了的東西。

“你掉的是這本Superman漫畫書﹑Batman漫畫書還是……” 慢著，好像有什麼不對?  
“Clark?”  
“Billy?”  
“你怎麼……當河神了?”

這下可尷尬了。看著Billy有點不解的看著眼前的自己。雖然說這個畫面可沒什麼不好，但事實是他也沒想過河邊的人會是他暗戀已久，一直等他成年就告白的對象，因此在接下來這幾年來說可說是印象很重要的時間，他可不想給予男孩有什麼不好的印象或發生Clark Kent有奇怪的癖好之類會引起誤會的事。

“怎樣也好，你幫我拾回了漫畫。但可惜……都濕掉了不能看。”  
“怪不得你沒變Shazam!下來拾。天阿，我很抱歉。”  
“好啦，我也沒想過你是河神。”  
“Billy，這是有原因的!”  
“沒事沒事，你繼續當你的河神。”  
“等等Billy!”

看著Clark馬上飛著跟上男孩，在不遠處的Bruce只給了個白眼。沒用的Clark，喜歡又不敢說，說了又讓對方不懂，這樣跟著別人回去，小心被人家養父趕走。Bruce絕對不會承認這是Dick小時候所作成的妒忌效果，絕對不是。

Bruce拾起了自己的黑色披風，成為了那段時間最嚴厲可怕的河神。他多責備，少獎勵，更多是見到他的時候已被那黑色身影嚇到而逃掉，不管掉了什麼都捨棄了，因為河邊多了一堆失物。他偶然會和Oliver聊天，聽聽對方的煩惱。

“嗶嗶嗶嗶——”  
“河邊的監視器有反應了。”  
“又沒差，反正你已經成為最可怕的河神了，已經沒人敢來了。”  
“……”  
“好啦好啦，別瞪我，我幫你帶個燈就是啦。”

到底是誰要求河神出場要有燈?

“嗚……我的甜甜圈……” Dick‧外表25歲實際年齡5歲‧Grayson傷心地看著河。  
“你掉的是這盒雜果味甜甜圈還是……Dick?”  
“嗚……Bruce……”  
“哎呀，神奇男孩，怎麼哭得那麼慘?”  
“Oliver……我的甜甜圈掉下去了。”

看著河底那盒剛打撈上來已被水泡軟了的甜甜圈，Dick更是傷心到抱著比較近自己的Oliver。Bruce下一刻分開二人，臉上的表情明顯地表示沒人可以抱他的Dick。

“Dick，你過來作什麼?你應該要在哥譚看著Jason他們。” 讓Jason他們不會太過火。  
“Alfred說給你帶慰勞品。我就帶了小甜餅和甜甜圈，但我的甜甜圈掉下去了。”  
“Dick……我不需要慰勞品。”  
“好阿，好阿，所以你也不需要你男友我囉!你已經快1個月沒回來了。”  
“那不是我的意思。”  
“那我走就是啦!” 說罷Dick轉身便走。  
“Dick……”

Bruce立馬放下手上那些一點也不吸引的甜甜圈，隨手拿起地上那籃Alfred親手作的小甜餅拿起並跟上。Oliver很肯定他們一會就會在附近一起吃那些小甜餅之餘，Dick很快就會被哄回來，然後鑽進Bruce的懷裡，過過他們的二人世界。之後?之後他們就會回去哥譚，絕對不會回來，完全不可能。他們就是這麼“目中無人”，蝙蝠家族本來就是這麼獨立的存在。

“算啦……或許Roy也會像他們的小甜心一樣很快來找我，我就在這再待一下吧。當Roy來找我時我就像他們一樣馬上離開。” Oliver看看自己臉上的拳印，好像還沒全退。

而Oliver就這樣當了河神當了好幾個月直到Authur帶著禮物回來。


	4. 【SuperZam】桃太郎

從前有一對年輕的夫婦，他們膝下無子但依舊幸福，過著每天日出而作日入而息的平淡日子。只是有一天在Martha在河邊洗衣服時見到一個大桃子沿著上流而來，Martha於是截下了桃子搬回家讓Johnathan分開保存作存糧。然而Johnathan斬開那桃子時發現裡面中空之餘還有一個健康的男孩子，夫妻順理成章地收養了孩子，並名為Clark·桃太郎·Kent。

Clark慢慢成長，他與常人不同，他力大無窮，有著不同的特異功能，但他為人低調，正義感很強，總是默默地幫附近的人。

“Clark阿，最近村裡有一件讓人苦腦的事。”

村直走是森林，森林隔壁是海，遠方有一座鬼島。聽聞島上有鬼，他們每天到處飛到處調皮作惡，雷電也聽他們所令。他們還會飛，偶然會到森林嚇人或燒焦樹木，弄到森林最近都不平靜了。村裡的村民深怕鬼們總有一天會穿過森林來到村裡，到時就會弄到村子不得安寧。因此Johnathan和Martha便偷偷拜託Clark，讓他先去鬼島一趟，看看能不能讓他們安份點。Clark倒是好奇，他們會飛、力大無窮、跑得極快，許多與自己相同之處。他們會是誰呢?

抱著這個好奇心與疑問，Clark便默默上路，往那鬼島去。

以Clark的速度，他一下子就能飛到那鬼島。然而Clark第一次離開村子，難免有點雀躍，但因為Martha他們會擔心，Clark也不敢留太久。他沿路幫了一頭很漂亮的雉雞Louis，也幫了他的朋友小狗Jimmy，還順路強把喜歡惡作劇當大佬的猴子Lex拉著走。Clark還挺開心自己認識了森林裡的動物，還和他們作了朋友。雖然Lex看下去麻煩點，但至少他也沒作對森林有害的事。

他們越過了海，看到那個傳說中的鬼島。Clark聽到孩子的笑聲，這和預想的不同阿。他明明聽說那些鬼雖非年長，但至少也不會是孩子一樣笑聲，這到底是怎麼回事。

“有人要來了，肯定是你們之前弄太過了。”一位相對成熟的女性聲音責怪。  
“沒事的，我去看看。”

Clark聽到有一道高速移動的聲音，他們預備迎戰。一名俊俏的青年飛到他們跟前，Clark心中漏了一拍，但純情如他那時還沒明白是怎麼回事。

“Holy Moly，是Superman。”  
“你認識我?”

Clark記得原本是叫Supermomo的，但他實在受不了這名字，所以最後決定讓人稱呼他Superman。沒想到這名聲已傳到鬼島上的鬼也知道。

“我們都很喜歡你，也想像你一樣。”  
“那你們就不該給予森林麻煩才對!”Clark想起他來的目的。

那男略帶驚慌的降到地上，他在想要怎麼解釋這幾天的事。最後他把心一橫，大喊了一聲Shazam，一道雷降在他身上。Clark馬上想去救他，不是人人都可以受得了雷電的攻擊，而他的下意識身體反應比腦袋來得快，就算那個人和他一樣強壯、會飛之餘還會操控雷電。但那男人成了一個男孩，一個純真稚氣未脫的孩子。

“重新介紹，我是Billy。我和我的同伴們剛得到這股力量，過於興奮才會打擾到森林，請你們原諒。”

何等真摯的男孩，Clark心好像又被掐了下。

“你們明白錯就行了。”  
“謝謝你，Superman。”  
“我叫Clark。”  
“謝謝你，Clark!”

Billy束心的笑容，給予Clark心重重的一擊。他那時依舊沒明白，但他已經感受到自己臉比以往紅，他很喜歡眼前的男孩。

“總之……先由朋友開始啦。”Clark雙臉通紅的低聲說著。  
“?”


	5. 【BruceDick】桃太郎

Bruce很不滿，他莫名其妙地被傳送到這裡。他猜可能是瘋帽子或稻草人的把戲，他進入了一個完全不了解的地方。這地方和上次他穿越到日本有點像，他和日本總有種緣份。希望這次不會再出現上次那情況，哥譚的犯人們都成了城主，統治和擾亂這個時代的歷史。還有誰被傳過來了呢?他不肯定，但他有意識起就待著的房子，或許可以在這找到點線索。

“Bruce老爺，你醒了嗎?”  
“Alfred，很高興見到你。”  
“我也是，老爺。”

Alfred解釋這裡是一個名為桃太郎的日本經典故事，而他很肯定Bruce成了桃太郎，而自己則是鄰家的老伯。

“桃太郎?”  
“是的，老爺。而你的雙親也希望你去退治惡鬼。”  
“所以他們還健在!”

Bruce默默地躲在屋後看著那對老夫婦，如果他們有幸活著，那麼現在大概也真的那副樣子了。如果他們還活著，或許現在真的仍能露出這麼幸福的笑容。

“Alfred，要怎樣離開這裡?”  
“你不多看幾眼嗎?”  
“這一切都是假的，我不屬於這裡。”

Alfred輕輕低頭，這嚇是個故事，當故事結束後就不需要主角了。

於是Bruce帶著Alfred往退治惡鬼的路上，他拒絕了雉雞、小狗和猴子的協助和跟隨前往。他找來了一條船往鬼島走，他在路上沒見過除Alfred以外的任何熟悉的人。或許他只是想早點回哥譚，又或者他只是想不看那些已失去的東西。

“為什麼他被稱為惡鬼，Alfred?”  
“故事就是這麼演的，老爺。聽說是他們每天都大吵大鬧的，弄到附近人都煩了。”  
“真是讓人頭痛的惡鬼呢。”  
“是的，老爺。”

往惡鬼巢穴的路上什麼也沒有，惡鬼一點防備也沒有。

“你們能安分點嗎!”

直到聽到熟悉的聲音，Bruce的神情才那麼改變了一點。桃太郎衝入敵陣，找到那個名為Dick的惡鬼。他看著那些在打架，吵得要命的小惡鬼們，就像老媽一樣。Bruce·桃太郎·Wayne一抱起那惡鬼，Dick也還沒反應過來。被熟悉的力度抱起，輕鬆的像抱起嬰兒一樣，這種不算常見的擁抱方式卻只有一人會這樣作。

“Burce?”  
“我是來理行我要作的事。”  
“你要理行什麼事?”

當然是”懲治”惡鬼囉，Bruce輕笑。


End file.
